Emerald and Gray Eyes Interwine
by IfICouldIWould65
Summary: What would've happened if Harry and Cedric had a relationship during the fourth year?
1. First Meetings

Disclaimer: Plot is mine, characters and mostly everything else belongs to the clevermind of JK Rowling.

_Harry_

"Come on Harry. You have to get up!" Hermione said. Harrys eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light from the window. He saw a blurred form of Hermione going to Rons bed.

"You too Ron." Hermione said as she shook him awake.

"Come on. Get Up. We're leaving for the world cup."

When Hermione said this Ron sat up.

"Fine. We're up. Now get out so we can get dressed."

"Oh as if i would want to stay and watch." Hermione said sarcastically before leaving the room.

About an hour later the entire Weasley family, excluding Percy, Bill, and Charlie, had walked to the portkey. The sat around waiting for the Diggorys to come. Harry first spotted Cedric jogging onto the hill, his long limbs streched out and his cheeks pink from the early run. His dad walked a little bit behind him.

"Hey Cedric" Fred and George said as the same time.

"Hey." Cedric responded. He smiled at them.

_I wish he smiled like that at me. _

Harry was used to having these random thoughts. Ever since he accepted he was gay he had always had random thought spasms.

"This is Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and.." The Weasley twins started.

"Harry Potter" Cedric said as he extended him hand out to Harrys. Harry noticed that his hand fit well inside of Cedrics, and that Cedrics hand was larger than his.Cedric stared into Harrys eye for a few seconds and then turned away when he heard Mr. Weasleys voice.

"Alright everyone. Just touch the portkey and we'll be off in.."

"10" Cedric and Harry both reached for the same spot on the boot.

"9" Cedric moved his hand so that it was right next to Harry's.

"8" Cedric looked up into Harrys eyes.

"7" Cedric bit his lower lip. _Cute._ Harry thought.

"6" Harrry broke eye contact and noticed Hermione looking at him oddly.

"5" His eyes involluntarily moved back to Cedrics.

"4" He couldn't stop staring.

"3" Cedric had hypnotising gray eyes

"2" Harry glanced at Cedrics lips. They were wonderfully plump and looked very kissable.

"1" Harry looked back into his eyes...those hypnotising, mesmorizing, beautiful gray eyes.


	2. Falling Down and Chatting Up

_Harry_

The sensation that Harrry felt was indescribable.

"Alright kids, let go!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

Everyone screamed at they fell onto the ground. Harry rolled down the hill a bit and knoncked Cedric off of his feet. They rolled to the bottom of the hill together.

Once they stopped spinning their legs were interwined and their faces were close.

"Um. Sorry." Harry mumbled, obviously embarassed.

"Its alright" Cedric said. He gracefully got up on his feet and pulled harry up.

They walked over to the rest of the gorup who were setting up the tents.

"So, you are you rooting for?" Cedric said to make conversation.

"Ireland, you?'

"Bulgaria. But only because Krum is amazing, i mean the way he flys, it looks so easy." Cedric said. Harry could hear the passion he felt for quidditch from the way he talked.

"Krum?"

"The Bulgarians seeker. He's their pride and joy." Cedric said as he faced Harry. "You've never heard of him have you?"

"Well um. No." Harry said nervously.

" Oh gods Harry. He's incredible. You're in for a really good game." Cedric said and laughed. Harry spent the rest of the walk trying to think of something witty or clever to say, but Cedrics arm brushing against his was really distracting.

If only he had known that soon he would find out that Cedric was thinking the exact same thing.


	3. So Erm Will you?

The Weasleys, The Diggorys, Hermione, and Harry set off for the pitch. There were wizards flying above their heads screaming things.

Harry was kicked in the back and knocked off his feet by a person screaming "Go Bulgaria". Luckily Cedric was walking behind and was able to catch Harry.

" Thanks." Harry said while staring into cedrics eyes.

"Your Welcome." Cedric said breathlessly. Without moving they continued to stare into eachothers eyes. Cedric lowered his head a bit but stopped when he heard Ron shouting

" Come on! Its about to start." Cedric exhaled and pulled Harry completely to his feet.

"Damnit." Harry thought.

Cedric and Harry split up at the stairway. Harry began to climb the stairs upward when Cedric called his name.

"Harry."

"Yes?" Harry said as he turned around.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to erm.. hang out tonight?" Cedric said timidly.

Harry looked at Cedric blankly.

"So erm, will you?" Cedric asked again.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'd um.. I'd love to." Harry said as Cedric flashed him a perfect smile.

"Well I'll meet you outside your tent about 10 or so." Cedric said as he walked away.

Harry stood and watched long enough to notice Cedric pump his fist at his side before going to find his seat. After seeing that Harry ran up the stairs into the top box. He grabbed the seat next to Ron and George and set his omnoculars. When the referee called one of the Bulgarian's beaters for his shot at the Irish seeker and gave the Irish a penalty shot, Harry snuck a look at Cedric through the omnoculars. Cedrics face was exhilarated, and he was screaming 'Bad Call' along with the rest of the Bulgarian supporters. Harry smiled and then watched as the chaser got the quaffle through the hoop.

Harry snuck another look at Cedric right after Krum got the snitch. Cedrics was obviously happy that Krum had gotten the snitch and performed such an amazing quidditch tactic, but obviously dissapointed that the Bulgarians had lost.

At the end of the match Harry ran down the stairs and to the tent, feeling like a silly school girl, while Cedric walked to his tent hoping that Harry would be able to make him feel better.


	4. Hopeful Hearts and Stinging Eyes

Im sorry that is usually write write such short pieces. I usually have an idea and just run with it. I will try to write more in my chapters from now on, except for this onebecause it needs to be just a short piece. I'll definantly makethe next one longer.And thank you for the reviews, they make me want to write more...

xx georgie

* * *

It was havoc inside Harrys tent. Fred and George were bursting about everywhere chanting and screaming songs. Ron was over on the sofa sometimes singing with the twins but when he wasn't he was mostly marveling at his new Krum firgurine. Mr. Weasley was having yet another Firewhiskey and Ginny and Hermione were sitting by the fire in the pajamas, drinking hot chocolate and talking quitely. Every once in a while one of them would giggle loudly, then look around to make sure no one had heard what the other had just said, and then go back to talking in hushed voices with wide grins on their faces. 

Harrywas laying by himselfon the sofa opposing Ron. He held a butterbeer loosley by his side and was a bit tipsy. Harry kept on checking his watch.

9:30. Harry saw and became 3 times as nervous as he had been.

9:40. _Oh God_ Harry thought. _20 minutes until I'm meeting up with one of the most sought after guys in all of Hogwarts._

9:50. Harry ran into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He ran his fingers through his dark raven hair and rubbed at his eyes.

9:55. _Oh God._

10:00.Cedric better have meant it.

* * *

Cedrics tent was a different story. His dad had had a few firewhiskeys as celebration but was now a little angry. 

"Ced. Where are you going?" His dad asked as Cedric got up from his sofa.

"Going over to visit Harry." Cedric said as he turned around to face his face.

"Potter?"

"Yes"

"Why?" Cedrics dad said as his raised an eyebrow.

"For a chat." Cedric said as his walked towards the opening of the tent.

"Not planning on turning him gay, are you?" Amos's voice was dripping with hatred.

Cedric knew that Amos hated the fact that his son, his pride and joy, was gay.

Cedric breathed deeply.

"No i wasn't. I'm going for a chat, like i said earlier." Cedric said as he turned to face his father again.

"Bullocks." Amos hissed.

"Its not." Cedric said as his eyes became watery.

"Just get out. I don't care if your going to snog Potter or what. Just get out." Amos's dad half hissed half yelled.

Cedric let a tear leak from his eye and roll down his cheek. Big mistake.

"Get Out!" Amos yelled, throwing his empty glass at Cedric. Thankfully Cedric had good reflexes from Quidittch and was able to doge it. He opened the tent flap and walked out into the chilly air, hurt from his fathers words and his eyes stinging.

* * *

Sorry that is was: 

A. Short

B. Had no detail at all.

C. Didn't have any of Harry and Ced together.

D. Had to have That last bit in it. The reason for it will be revealed in the next chapter. oh la la la.

xx georgie


	5. A Fiery Kiss Sparks Something More

Im trying my hardest to make this chapter long because im so glad that you all are liking it so far, so i really want it to get good. I hope you all love it.

xx georgie.

onward with harry and ced!

Random Notes Of Unimportance:

Italics are thoughts

Im sorry if this isn't any good. I don't usually write, this idea just came to me and i had to devolop it into a story.

My writing style is very weird. I like to write short and to the point, im not good at describing situations and describing facial feartures, etc. Sorry for the lack of detail.

* * *

Cedric bolted off into the night. Cedric normally loved to run. He loved the sense of power. But tonight, as he ran into the dark chilly night, running was just a hassle.Cedric ran far into a field, his trainers getting muddy in the process. Once submerged in the grass Cedric layed down and began to sob. 

He hated how his dad was ashamed of him.

He hated how his dad was when he was drunk.

He hated the fact that he was gay...

_I mean why me? I need to be straight... my familys already ashamed of the fact that i am gay... how will they take it when i start dating guys?_

_Oh God. _Cedric thought. _Harry._

Cedric hastily got up from his spot in the grass. He began to sprint over to the Weasley's tent. _Oh God Harry. Please don't think i stood you up._

* * *

_i cannot believe he stood me up._ Harry thought as he got into bed. It was now about 10:30 and Harry got sick of waiting by the tent opening. 

Harry crawled under the covers, his mind running with questions, and his eyes wet with unshed tears. _Why did i have to believe him... he was probably just poking fun at me. I mean what could Cedric Diggory like in me. I mean he's perfect with his chesnut brown hair , his intense yet gorgeous eyes, fulls pink lips, long and lean body. I mean he's charming, adorable, extremely likeable, polite, and everything i could ever want. What could he ever want in me?_

If only Harry knew what Cedric wanted in him. Cedric loved Harrys dark raven hair that was untamed, but still looked soft enough to run his fingers threw. The emereld eyes. The eyes that could be so full of beauty, yet so full of intensity. Harry's lips that looked like they were stained by a ripe plum. The soft almost porcelin looking skin.

Harry signed into his pillow. He was depressed from not having a boyfriend. Sure, there had been the drunken kisses with all the boys in his dorm, the expierments with Ron, Fred, and George, the week long relationship with Seamus, the nightly sexcapades with Draco, but nothing serious. He was almost sick of guys.

He wanted a sweet relationship with someone who truely cared about him and didn't just want him for a few good nights.

He had been thinking recently that Cedric was the perfect guy for him. And Harry thought that Cedric had a small chance of liking him, _I mean he must, right? He wanted to hang out with me..._

Harry had just drifted off into sleep when Cedric walked into his room. Harry closed his eyes. As much as he liked Cedric, he didn't want to talk to him.

"Harry...harry." Cedric whispered and he put a hand on Harrys cheek. Harry jumped at the contact, Cedrics hand was frozen but heated up Harrys face.

"Oh, you're...you're awake." Cedric said unconsiously smoothing his thumb over Harrys soft skin.

"Yeah. Yeah im up." Harry said as he brought his upper body upward so that he was looking into Cedric's eyes.

"I'm sorry im so late... my father and i had a bit of a falling out." Harry noticed how Cedrics eyes darted away from his.

"About what?" Harry said as he scooted closer.

"The fact that im gay." Cedric said as he shook his head.

"Oh." Harry said. He put a comforting arm around cedrics shoulder and Cedric leaned his head into the crook of Harrys neck. Cedrics warm breath on Harry cold skin felt amazing.

"I'm sorry if you thought i wasn't going to show up." Cedric said into Harrys neck.

"Oh well i din't think you were going to, but im glad you're here."

"Really?" Cedric said as he raised his head up.

"Yeah." Harry said timidly.

Then Cedric did something that was totally unexpected by both. He placed his lips onto Harrys. Harry let out a soft moan and Cedric ran his tongue over Harrys smooth lips. Harrys mouth opened and Cedric expertly put his tongue into Harry's mouth. Cedric exploreed Harrys mouth with his tongue, and was surprised when Harrys tongue began to battle for domenaince. Cedric took his tongue out of Harrys mouth closed his lips and kissed Harrys lips twice more before backing off.

He looked into Harrys emerald eyes and noticed the hot flush in Harrys cheeks.

Harry smiled. At first it was a small grin, but then it turned into a full-out smile.

Harry stopped smiling when Fred and George ran into Harrys room.

"Oh, um sorry but Dad says we have to go into the forrest. The Death Eaters are here."

Harry automatically knew the Death Eaters were a bad thing, because it was the first time he had every seen the Weasley twins looking scared.

Harry got out from under the covers, grabbed Cedrics hand, and they ran off into the forrest.

* * *

Im very sorry if that wasn't so good for such the long time it took to write it. Im writing the next chapter and it's going to be really good. Lots of Harry and Ced. Im hoping it will be done by saturday. 

xx georgie


	6. Hips Grind And Hearts Wind

Im so pissed right now. I just accidently **deleted this chapter two seperate times!**

Im sorry if this comes out as short and stupid but i really don't feel like writing anymore.

xx georgie.

* * *

As Harry and Cedric ran out of the tent they noticed how the campground was in complete and utter havoc. There were deatheaters, muggle-borns being tortured, screaming children, and panicing wizards. 

Cedric and Harry ran into the forrest, getting slipt up from the Weasleys in the process.

They ran until they could barely hear the screams anymore.

"Well, if it isn't Potter and his new shag." An icy voice broke the semi-silence as Malfoy stepped out from under the shadow of a tree.

Harry autmatically dropped Cedrics hand and began to search for his own wand._Damn, where is it?_

Cedric whipped out his wand and began to walk towards Malfoy.

"Why aren't you out there with your father Draco? Torturing muggles and balsting tents?"

"I never said that my father was a death eater." Malfoy said cooly but a look of unease came across his eyes.

Cedric quickly closed the gap between him and Malfoy and place his wand against his neck.

"My father"

"Deserves to go to hell and Azkaban. Might as well take you with him." Cedric said as his slid his wand up to the crook between Malfoys neck and chin.

"You carrying out an empty threat" Malfoys voice broke. "You can't do magic out of school." Malfoy said weakly.

"Im 17. Been so since last month. Now go back to your scum bag father or i'll hex you into obliviation." Cedric said hotly.

Malfoy backed away from Cedric and then ran into the opposite direction that Cedric began to walk in.

Harry jogged up to cedric and pulled him arm so that Cedric turned to face him.

Cedric was immeadiatly surprised by Harrys lips being palced onto his own.

He slipped his hands to Harrys slim waist, pulling on his shirt to pull him in closer.

Harry wound his fingers into Cedrics hair to pulled his head down because of the height difference.

Cedrics anger poured into the kiss. He fiercly slipped his tongue into Harrys and pulled Harrys hips into his own.

Harrys breathing hitched as his felt Cedric erection pressed up to his.

Cedric abruptly threw his head back and wound their hips together again._ It had been so long. To long since he had felt this with a boy._

He looked at Harrys face. His eyes were closed, as if he was trying to savor the feeling. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were open.

Cedric sweetly kissed Harry on the forehead and Harry pulled him down to kiss him on the lips.

After a minute of silence, despite the heavy breathing coming from both Harry spoke.

" Maybe. Maybe we should go back. The weasleys might be looking for us and it sounds like everythings calmed down.

* * *

Did you like it?

review and tell if you did!

In the next chapter:

Ced spends the night. oooh.

i'll have it up by saturday evening.

promise.

xx georgie.


	7. Skilled Hands and Hitched Breath

Thank you for the reviews. im glad to know that you like it.

i hope you like this chapter.

xx georgie.

* * *

It took Harry and Cedric a while to get through the forest. First because they were trying to find the Weasleys and Secondly because they kept stopping for short sweet kisses.

The campground was left worst then when Cedric and Harry had left if. There were many wounded wizards lying on the ground, devastated tents, children and adults in utter hysterics, and panicing wizards who were trying to find their familes, possessians, and children.

Harry was able to navigate his way through the wizards to the Weasleys tent. He noticed Fred and George outside the tent and he dropped Cedrics hand and looked at him

"I like you and everything but i don't really want everyone to know yet." Harry said as he shuffled his feet.

"Harry its fine. I understand." Cedric said as he reached out and touched Harrys shoulder and sent him a heart melting smile.

Harry had to buckle his knees to keep from swooning under Cedrics touch. Harry returned the smile and they walked over to Fred and George.

"Dads been going crazy looking for you two. We told him that you were probably off snogging in the woods, but he told us to watch out to see if you were coming." Fred said.

Harry knew that the twins were only joking about the snogging part, but a blush rose to Harrys cheeks because they were right.

"Well um we'll just go into the tent then." Cedric said, keeping his cool better then Harry. "Have you seen my dad?"

"He's out with our Dad, you know Ministry stuff." Fred said.

"They both won't be back until morning to help us pack up, so Bill was left in charge." George said.

"You're dad said that you're supposed to stay with us. He didn't want you to be left alone." Fred finished.

"Alright." Cedric said sending a smile to the twins.

"Fred George! Are they back yet?" Bill screamed as he poked his head out of the tent.

"Oh Harry, and Cedric, right?" Bill said sending a quick glance at Cedric.

"Yes." Cedric said as he stuck his hand out to shake Bills.

"Well come inside. Its bloody cold out, and i've got the kettle on."

All the boys walked into the tent. It smelled like pumpkins and the many different patterns across the chairs, walls, and furniture made it have a homey feeling.

Fred and George went to tell Ron and Hermione that Harry and Cedric were back and Bill left to pour some tea.

Cedric and Harry shared a quick kiss before moving to the table. They sat on one of the sides that had two seats so they were able to sit next to each other.

Bill walked out with five mugs of tea and sat down on the opposing side of Harry and Cedric. Fred and George soon walked out and murmured something that sounded like "Ron was trying to teach Hermione the elements of quidittch. Good luck with that." They both sat on opposing sides. (so that on the foursides it was 1. Bill. 2. Fred. 3. Harry and Ced. 4. George. if that helps at all. haha.)

Bill passed out the tea and Cedric and Harry accepted the warmdrinks gladly. They all sipped their tea quietly.

Bill started a conversation about the match and soon Fred and George were talking loudly.

Harry was in the middle of a sip when he felt a large warm hand on his knee. He choked on his sip.

"You alright Harry?" Cedric asked as he started to make circular motions up Harrys thigh with his fingers.

"Yeah Im, Im fine." Harry said. _Damn it Cedric quit teasing me._

Harry tried to ignore Cedrics hand but now it was rubbing in between his thighs, moving higer and then lowering down. Harry sulked lower into his chair so that no one would notice his massive erection.

Harry tried to busy himself with listening into the conversation

"That Wronski feint, that was amzing!" he heard one of the twins say as cedric unzipped Harrys pants. Cedric moved his hand into Harrys pants as Cedric started to storke Harrys throbbing manhood under the table.

Harry glanced at Cedric. Cedric was looking intently at Fred who had just finished talking and was laughing.

_Oh he can keep his cool like that? _Harry wondered.

Harry glanced under the table and saw Cedric contently touching Harrys erection and Harry wished that no one else was in the room. Cedric suddenly zipped up Harrys pants and brought his hand back from under the table.

"So. Im a bit tired. What should i do about sleeping?" Cedric asked.

"Well I've got the couch, so i guess you'll have to share with one of the guys." Bill said.

"We can't. We already have to share together." Fred said as he sent a look at George.

Harry was one of the few people that knew the Weasleys twins were lovers.

" Well that leaves and Harry and Ron." Bill said.

"Not Ron. He snores to much. And Harrys skinnier so they would actually be able to share. Ron takes up the entire bed and shifts around in his sleep." George said.

"Well thenI guess you'll have to sleep with Harry. Is that alright?" Bill asked Cedric and Harry.

"Sure." They both answered. _Thank you God._ Harry thought.

* * *

Sorry I stopped it so abruptly. I'm gonig to work on the next chapter tonight and it should be posted by Sunday afternoon.

Review to tell me if you liked it or not.

xx georgie.


	8. A Shaking Bedframe

Thanks again for all the reviews!

And im **so so sorry** if this chapter sucks... im not very good at writing sex scenes.

And **im sorry** that this chapter is lateish.

xx georgie.

* * *

Cedric and Harry walked into the room that was also occupied by Ron.

"Whats he doing here?" Ron asked as he noticed Cedric walk in behind Harry.

"I have to share with him." Harry replied. Ron nodded and went back to marveling at him Krum figurine, which was now pacing on his bedpost.

"So, um. Do you want a shirt to sleep in or something?" Harry said as he turned to Cedric.

"Oh no. I'm fine." Cedric replied.

"Alright." Harry said as he took off his shirt and pants trying his hardest not to look as Cedric did the same. Harry put on some flannel plaid pants as he noticed that Cedric was staying shirtless and in his boxers. Cedric noticed Harry looking at his boxers and smiled coyly as Harry looked back into his eyes.

"Well. which side do you want?" Harry asked Cedric.

"I'll take this one." Cedric said as he climbed into the bed still staring into Harrys eyes.

"Ron do you mind if we turn out the lights. Cedric and I are a bit tired." Harry asked as he shut off the lights.

"No, but put them back on so i can get set." Ron said and Harry flipped the lights back on.

"Alright Im good." Ron said.

"Ok." Harry said as he quickly turned off the lights and hopped into the bed.

"Hold on untill he falls asleep." Cedric whispered as Harry lent in for a kiss.

"Well we'll know when he does." Harry replied as he turned into his stomach and turned his face to Cedric.

"Can't you put a spell on him to make him fall asleep?" Harry whined. He was getting a massive erection from thoughts of what was going to happen next.

"I think he's almost out." Cedric whispered back as he squeezed Harrys but, making Harry jump at the contact.

Cedric had to stiffle a laugh.

Harry jumped as Ron let out a loud snore.

Cedric cast a silencing charm.

Harry grabbed his neck and pulled Cedric forward meeting him in a sloppy kiss. Hary began to kiss all over Cedric, on his jaw line, his ears, his neck, his shoulders, and his stomach. Harry bit down on Cedric erect nipple before going back to kissing Cedrics flat and toned stomach.

He came back to Cedrics mouth and kissed him lightly.

Cedric began to kiss teasingly down Harrys body stopping at his boxers.

"Are you sure?" Cedric whispered questionly.

Harry nodded.

Cedric pulled Harrys boxers off. Cedric began to pump on Harrys erect penis before taking him into his mouth.

Harry grabbed Cedrics hair. "Oh god Ced" Harry moaned.

Cedric swirled his tongue around Harrys erection dragging his teeth to the bottom of it.

Cedric continued to try different things on Harrys erection before Harry came into his mouth.

Harry pulled Cedric up to his mouth, looking into his eyes before kissing him. Harry could taste himself in Cedrics mouth.

" Well." Cedric said.

"That was fun." Cedric said as he pulled Harry on top of him. There sweaty bodys felt good to each others. Cedric stroked Harrys raven hair contently before he fell asleep also.

* * *

Oh my god. That was horrible, but it was the best i could do. Im not sure if i'll be able to write a ton of chapters this week, because of holidays and everything, but i hope that you weren't to dissapointed with this chapter...

sorry

xx georgie


	9. Sloppy Kisses and Slippery Bodys

Im really sorry i haven't been writing lately. I had a ton of family come voer for the holidays and then i left for a trip so i couldn't write then.

This coming week i have my exams, so i'm using this weekend and this coming week to study. hopefully i will be writing again by the week after this.

thank you for being so patient with me. and thank you for the many reviews. You don't know how happy it makes me to see that i have a review to read when i open my email.

i hope you like this chapter, im writing as a break from studying. and **maybe, just maybe**, i'll write another chapter within the next week to get away from schoolwork.

im trying to make this chapter extra long, so that my readers wil be pleased.

_xx georgie._

* * *

Cedric woke up that morning to see his lovers face right next to his. He gently pushed Harry off of him and got out of the bed. He put on his pants and his shirt. As he was tieing his shoes he looked over at Harry. 

_He's so beautiful. _Cedric thought. Cedric got up, stroked Harrys flawless cheek lovingly, and then kissed his forehead. He grabbed some parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Dear Harry,_

_Last night was truely great. I really do like you. I'll try to visit you before school starts again, and if i can't just know that i will be thinking of you... _

_I hope that i can still see you during the school year. You've made me the happiest I've been in a long time. _

_If you can, please try to be alone in the Weasley'sorchard near the lake on this coming Tuesday at seven in the evening. I'll apparate over there. Please come. You know how dissapointed I'll be if you don't.._

_I hope I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Cedric xx_

After laying the note on Harrys pillow Cedric walked out to the living room part of the tent. Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley were seating at the dining table drinking coffee and discussing the newspaper.

"Cedric, my boy! You're up." Mr. Diggory said.

"Yeah. Dad." Cedric replied sourly, recalling his fight with his father.

"Well now that you're up, we'll go home to your mum. Thank you for the hospitality Arthur, see you at work." Amos said before pulling Cedric outside of the tent.

"Im so sorry." Amos said as he pulled his son into a tight embrace. Cedric wrapped his arms around his father and put his head onto his father's shoulder.

"You know i didn't mean it." Amos choked out.

Cedric rubbed hisface into his fathers shoulder, trying to wipe his tears off on Amos's sweater.

"If something had happened to you last night, I don't think i would have ever been able to forgive myself." Amos said. Cedric looked into his fathers eyes, and noticed that he was crying also.

* * *

When Harry woke up that moring he noticed the note laying on the pillow. He picked it up with trembling fingers, thinking that it might be a letter telling him 'thanks for the fun, but i don't want anything serious right now.' like Draco had done right before school had gotten out. 

Harry was astounded after finishing the letter, not only did Cedric like him and meant what he had done last night, he wanted to continue it as school! And he wanted to see him again!

Harrynoticed Ron was still sleeping and walked outside of the bedroom.

George and Fred were eyeing Ginny every once in a while and mumbling things that sounded like "When do you think Ginny's going to notice we dyed her hair purple?" and "We better gofill the bucket with waterso when she does we won't be here for the blame."

Hermione and Ginny were sipping tea by the fire, Hermione obviously thinking of how to tell her best friend that her hair was purple.

Bill was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Harry went to sit down by Billand asked"Anything interesting in there?"

Bill slid over the paper. "Just an article on the 'lack of security at the cup' by Rita Skeeter. Want some tea?"

"Oh yeah thanks." Harry said as Ginny dropped her mug on the ground and yelled,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY HAIR IS LOOKING A BIT PURPLE?"

* * *

For Harry, the next few days at the Burrow were extremely long and boring. No matter if he tried to entertain himself by throwing gnomes orpracticing for the next quidittch season with Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred, he couldn't get his mind off of Cedric. When he went to bed every night his last thought was _'Only a few more days until i see Cedric.'_ and when he woke up it was always _'Ok Harry just get through today and then there's one less day until Cedric comes.'_

When Tuesday **finally **came, Harry was estacic. He accidently dropped a plate at breakfast he was so excited, and he could barely talk all day with anticipation. When the sun was setting, Harry began to walk to the Orchard, telling everyone that he wanted to go on a walk by himself.

After a ten minute walk he walked out into a clearing of the Orchard near the lake. Cedric was already there, pacing because he didn't think that Harry was coming.

When Cedric noticed Harry his mouth curled into a delicious smile. Harry walked up to Cedric.

Harry was going to say "Hey." but he could only get the "H.." out before Cedric placed his lips onto his. Harry tightened the embrace as Cedric slipped his tongue into the his mouth. Cedric conquered Harry's mouth, putting everything he had into that one kiss.

When Cedric took his lips of Harrys, they were both panting.

"I've." Cedric cleared his throat. " I've missed you." He finished as he began to place kisses on Harrys neck and gently slipping his tongue into Harrys ear.

"Oh god Cedric." Harry moaned as he pulled him onto the grass. Cedric stradeled Harrys waist, moving his warm hands under Harry's shirt and sliding it over his head. He loved to roam his hands over Harrys rock hard stomach, and to feelthe younger boysrock hard erection pressed against his thigh.

Cedric kissed Harrys lips before licking and kissing his way down Harrys neck and chiseled chest. He helped Harry out of his uncomfortably tight pants and he licked just above Harry's boxers, biting the elastic.

"Wait." Harry said. Harry pushed Cedric back and stradled his waist.

"You have no idea how much i want to do this." Harry said as he attached his mouth to Cedrics neck.

"Oh, trust me, i think i do." Cedric whispered as Harry sucked the smooth skin before making his way to Cedrics shirt. He fumbled with the buttons, his cheeks becoming pink with fustration before ripping the shirt in the middle and sliding it off. Harry took a moment to kiss Cedric's nicely tanned and extremely toned arms before making his way back tohis chest. He lowered his mouth and teased Cedric before helping Cedric slid his pants off.

Harry blushed when he noticed Cedrics tent-like boxers. He kissed Cedric's mouth once more before pulling the older boys boxers off.

"Your's too." Cedric moaned. Harry sent him a questioning look.

"Your boxers..off...now." Cedric panted.

Harry complied to the request and took off his boxers.

Even though this was the second time having sex with Harry, Cedric still marveled at Harrys huge penis. Not even most boys his ago were that size.

Cedric looked down again. He saw Harrys head bobbing up and down, swirling his tongue around Cedrics manhood.

"Oh. Oh God Harry." Cedric moaned.

"Harry.. Harry, I'm going to cum!" Cedric shouted.

And of course he did, Harry swallowing every bit of his lovers seed before he came also.

Harry crawled onto Cedric. Their bodys sliding together from perspiration. He rested his face on Cedric neck, feeling Cedric's adams apple bob up and down before speaking.

"Oh god Harry. That was amazing." Cedric said as he slid his arms around Harry, pulling his up to face him.

Harry didn't have enough strength to answer him. Cedric realized that Harry felt the same because Harry placed his lips onto Cedrics, meeting him in a sloppy, yet sweet kiss as the sun set.

* * *

I hope you liked that. Even though it was quite short, yet it was also my longest chapter. haha. I'll try to write next week if i can, to get out some exam tension.

xx georgie.


	10. My Heart Beats For You

I'm **so so so** sorry that i haven't written for the longest time! Thank you for being so patient with me! And thank you, of course, to my wonderful reviewers, you're reviews make writing even better :)

* * *

It was long after the sun had set, and the stars had risen, that Harry and Cedric were still lying together. Cedric felt comforted by the weight of harry on top of him. Harry loved the steady feeling of Cedric's heartbeat.

_It's beating for me._ Harry constantly reminded himself.

The couples fingers were intertwined, almost as if saying that they didn't want to part.

"Harry" Cedric moaned. "I have to go love."

Harry showed his stubborn side by not responding and nuzzling his head further into Cedric's chest.

"As much as I don't want to, I have to." Cedric said as he gently turned Harry over.

Cedric got up pulling on his clothes. Harry followed suit.

When they were finally dressed, Cedric walked over to Harry, wrapping his arms around the younger boysslim shoulders.

"I love you Harry." He whispered into Harrys ear, before gently slipping his tongue into it.

"I love you to Cedric." Harry replied as he raised his head for a kiss.

Cedric met his lover in a short, sweet, and simple kiss.

"I really have to go." Cedric said and he withdrew his lips from Harry's.

"When will i see you again?" Harry replied nuzzling he forehead into Cedrics shoulder blade.

"On the train ride to Hogwarts. We can get our own compartment... Close the blinds on the windows..." Cedric whispered seductively.

"Alright i get the picture." Harry said laughing.

Cedric tightened his embrace one last time before walking into the cool night and disaperating.

* * *

Sorry that was so short. I just wanted to leave it sort of blank.

I'm planning on keeping this an Harry/cedric story, but i was thinking to create more relationship obsticales (as one of my reviewers said) that i would have one of the two boys cheat. When it comes to reviewing please say the name of the boy you want to cheat and one of the following:

A) Draco

B) Fred

C) George

D) this is for cedric ONLY- a roomate

I know that it might get some of ya'll mad that one of them is going to cheat, but at least i'm giving you a choice on who it is, and at least you know that Cedric and Harry will be together in the end.

xx georgie


	11. Coming Out

Once again, this will be sort of blank, but i'm just trying to create a foundation for my next part of the Storyline.

xx Georgie

* * *

The next week was lonely for Harry and Cedric. Cedric was bored, and being an only child, had to spend his time in his room wishing he was with his friend from school, or even better with Harry. Harry fortunately had all of the Weasleys to entertain himself with. And with such a large family, there was always someone to talk to, someone to play Quidditch with, or someone to have a walk long the lake with. The day before school started out started regularly. The Weasleys gathered for breakfast, Mr. Weasley read the newspaper, and Ginny suggested that the kids would go to the lake for a picnic. After Mrs. Weasley had packed them a lunch, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny started off for the lake. Harry purposely walked slowly trying to distance him, Hermione, and Ron from the other group.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Harry asked timidly.

"Of course Harry. I knew something had been bothering you." Hermione answered, obviously assuming his news was for the worse.

"No Hermione, that's just it, I'm happy. I'm happier then I've ever been." Harry said.

"Alright, alright mate! Come out with it." Ron said, obviously excited to hear the news.

"I'm" Harry started, obviously now nervous of how his two best friends would react. "Gay." Harry finished, exhaling deeply.

Hermione was ecstatic.

"Oh Harry, I knew it! This has something to do with Cedric right?" she finished hugging Harry.

When she released him, Harry turned to his other best friend.

"You alright, Ron?" Harry said, the nervous butterflies reoccurring. Ron face was a bit purple and he had stopped walking. 'Oh no' Harry thought.

"Ron. Ron, please say something." Harry said.

"Erm, You um, you don't like me do you?" Ron said quickly.

"No, no." Harry said.

"So" Hermione said. "Who is it?"

"Who's what?" Harry answered.

"Who convinced you that you were, you know, gay?" Hermione said.

"Um, it was erm Cedric actually." Harry said smiling. Hermione jumped up and clapped her hands, Ron muttered "Pretty boy?" Harry laughed, and the trio walked the rest of the way to the lake.

* * *

I know this was short. And yes, the cheeting is coming. And I've decided who will cheat. But you'll see soon! 

xx Georgie.


	12. Sampling Forbidden Fruit

Once again, sorry this is blank. But a few of the next chapters will be related to cheating. I know some of you didn't want this couple, but just wait, theres another surprise.

* * *

When Harry, Hermione and Ron all got to the lake, Fred, George, and Ginny were already in the lake. Harry couldn't help but noticed Fred watching him as he slowly took of his shirt. He decided to slight tease Fred, knowing that the older boy had always had a crush on the younger boy. Harry slowly took his pants off, making sure to slightly pull his swimsuit down, just showing the cuts of his lower abs and his razor sharp hipbones. Harry slid his pants of all the way, and walked into the water, the warmth surrounding him. He dove under and slowly surfaced, shaking out his hair and running his fingers through it. Fred was still watching.

"Oy, Fred!" Ron yelled as he threw a heavy clump of parts of underwater plants at Fred. Although Fred had been staring at Harry mere milliseconds before, he luckily had great reflexes from Quidditch, and was able to move out of the way before the ball hit him. He lunged for Ron tackling him underwater. Ron felt Fred's erection on the back of his leg. Ron came up spitting out water and with a maroon face.

"Fred, ergh, get off of me!" Ron said obviously, embarrassed about Fred.

"What?" Fred asked slightly clueless.

"I can't believe you!" Ron yelled as he got out of the water and grabbed his clothes and then ran off.

"What the hell?" Fred said. George began to laugh.

"Hey Fred, check your pants!" George shouted. Fred looked down, and since he was standing, everyone else did.

'Oh my god.' Harry and Fred thought. Fred lowered himself back into the water and took a glance at Harry, who was smiling knowingly.

* * *

"Hey Fred. Come walk with me." Harry said, as he walked up to him.

"Alright." Fred said, using Harry's hand to pull himself up.

Fred and Harry walked in unusual silence when Harry who felt a lack of action because of Cedric leaving him (keep in mind, the whole action was sort of new to him, he needed to keep the action going), pushed Fred up against a tree.

"I saw you watching me today." Harry said as he slid his hand up Fred's muscular chest.

"Mmm." Fred moaned feeling Harry thumb his nipples.

"And then I saw your pants." Harry whispered onto Fred's lips.

Fred closed the space in between him and Harry's lips. Harry's tongue instantly begged for entrance to Fred's mouth, where they battled for dominance. Harry poured out all of his emotions into the kiss.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but Fred, He tasted so innocent. His mouth tasted like sweetened strawberries that needed to be sampled. Harry moved his mouth onto Fred's neck, instantly emitting a moan from the older boy. Fred pulled Harry onto the grass with him and instantly pulled Harry back up to kiss his lips.

Harry kissed his way back down Fred's chest, only pausing to roughly bite each hard nipple. When he got to the elastic on Fred swimsuit, he raised himself to kiss a panting Fred. Harry hungrily tore of Fred's swimsuit before tearing off his own. Harry placed a kiss on the head of Fred's manhood before taking Fred's entire length into his mouth. His swirled his tongue around it, and then dragged his teeth down Fred's length before Fred came.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Theres more where that came from.

xx georgie


	13. I Can't Do This

Harry woke up right as the sun was setting. His arms were wrapped around Fred. He kissed him on his bruised lips and ran his fingers through the other boy's hair. Fred began to stir, and then once feeling Harry's lips pressed against his own pulled away from him. Harry could stare at Fred forever. Those sapphire blue eyes surrounded by cinnamon colored lashes. The full pink lips that were highly intoxicating to kiss, those freckled cheeks that blushed so easily, and the hair. That gorgeous, silky, red hair. Harry replaced his lips onto Fred's, as Fred moaned into the kiss. Harry moved his mouth to Fred neck, when Fred said

"Harry, we have to be getting back now."

"I know, I know." Harry said as he rolled onto his back.

"I just wish I could stay here with you."

"So do I." Fred whispered back.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"We did this because we genuinely like each other right?"

"Yes of course." Harry answered, finally realizing that he didn't have any feelings for Fred.

"We didn't just do this for a good fuck?" Harry was silent. He was to immature to answer that. Sure, it was a good fuck, but what about Cedric? _'Oh my god'_ Harry thought. _'Cedric.'_

"Harry? Harry?" Fred said nervously.

"I can't." Harry said as he began to get up and dress.

"I'm sorry Fred." Harry said as he ran back to the Burrow.

* * *

and so ends the harry/fred cheating. in the next chapter, Harry and Cedric will go back to school, i think the tournament will be introduced, and Cedric will find out what happened at the burrow this summer!

xx. Gerogie.


	14. Glazed Eyes and Hurtful Words

thank you to my wonderful reviewers! and i've gotten quite a few nasty reviews since i started this story, so **if you don't like it, don't read it! **

sorry this took so long!

**xx georgie**

* * *

The next morning Harry, Hermione, and Ron said their goodbyes to the Weasley's and boarded the train. As they were pulling their trunks along the hallway in hope of finding an empty compartment, Malfoy stepped into their path.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't The Boy Who Lived to Suck Dicks and his mates the Weasel and the Mudblood." Malfoy's cold voice drew out.

Ever since Harry and Malfoy's nightly hook-ups Malfoy's comments had become particularly more vicious.

"Malfoy, do I have to report you for disrupting the corridors?" A warm voice said. Harry turned around and saw Cedric casually leaning against a compartment door stand.

Malfoy, obviously remembering his last encounter with Cedric, turned around, his black robes fanning out in the wind violently.

"Harry could I have a word?" Cedric said. His eyes warmed at the sight of Harry.

"Sure. Ron, Hermione, when you all find a compartment will you put my trunk in there?"

"Sure thing mate." Ron replied, grabbing his and Harry's trunks.

Harry laughed as Cedric pulled him into the compartment and hurriedly placed his lips onto his.

"Oh, how I missed you." Cedric moaned into the air as his moved his hands up Harry's chest.

He placed a warm kiss on the younger boy's neck, hitting his sensitive spot. Harry moaned out Cedric's name.

"Harry, I'm so sorry to do this to you, but I have to go. McGonagall (I'm so sorry if that is misspelled) is expecting me to discuss Head Boy duties. I promise you we can continue this later." Cedric finished with a wink of laughter in his eye.

"Oh I hate you." Harry said jokingly and he left the compartment.

Cedric sighed as he looked after the boy, and hurriedly started walking. He ended up smashing into Fred Weasley, who was exiting a compartment.

"Cedric could I have a word?" Fred said, both timidly and confidently.

"Sure, but it has to be quick." Cedric replied as Fred pulled himby his elbow into the empty compartment.

"What is it?" Cedric said, as he noticed Fred's worried expression.

"I, er, I." Fred said, his crystal blue eyes glazing over.

"Fred, you can tell me." Cedric said, wrapping his arms around Fred.

Fred wrapped his arms around Cedric also, and rested his head on the taller boys shoulder.

"Harry. Harry and I." Fred started, as Cedric roughly pulled away.

"We, we fucked yesterday." Fred said tears now streaming down his face.

* * *

cliffhanger! i know this chapter wasn't very exciting, but it will lead to a fustrated hookup with Cedric and a scret person! ooh!

haha.

xx georgie.


	15. Reactions

Cedric instantly paled when he heard Fred say those words. He ran to the bathroom in the corridor and threw up. A million thoughts were going through his mind.

'Harry cheated on me?'

'No way.'

'I mean Fred is a Weasley. He must've only been joking.'

'I can't believe it.'

'And so soon in our relationship!'

'I can't believe it.'

'I never thought he would hurt me…'

'I hate him. I hate him.'

Cedric leaned over the sink as he began to sob. He instantly stopped when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Cedric? Cedric? Are you alright?" Cedric instantly started to sob again when he recognized it was Harry's voice.

"Come on Ced, let me in." Harry said.

Cedric opened the door and Harry fell into the bathroom.

Harry noticed Cedric's tearstained face and the disgusting odor of throw up.

This time, Harry paled.

"You, erm, you found out didn't you." Harry said his eyes unable to meet Cedric's.

Cedric nodded slowly. Harry stared at his feet.

"I'm so sorry." He began to say but his mouth was instantly met but a strong fist. Cedric's punch made Harry land hard against the Bathroom door, which opened.

"I never want to talk to you again. I hate you." Cedric yelled, ignoring the other students in the corridor. He closed the door, which was instantly knocked on again.

"Ced, it's me, Roger. Come on, open up." Cedric instantly opened the door to find his best friend, Roger Ream, a very handsome Hufflepuff. Roger and Cedric were best friends, and each others first kiss, first sex partners, first relationship. Roger's long lean figure was casually leaning against the doorframe. He shook his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes. His brilliant blue eyes sparkled at the sight of Cedric, and his pink lips curled into a grin.

"What the hell happened to you?" Roger said as his smile disappeared as he noticed Cedric's look of distraught.

"Harry, I, Fred." Cedric started.

"Do not tell me you had a threesome with a Weasley and 'the boy who lived' before I did." Roger said jokingly.

"No. He, Harry, had sex with Fred, even though we, Harry and I, were together." Cedric said sadly, his voice cracking when he said the word together.

"Oh Rog." Cedric said as he wrapped his arms around the other boy.

Roger returned the embrace. Cedric nestled his head further into Roger's neck. Roger ran his hand through Cedric's silky hair.

"I'm so, so sorry." Roger whispered.

Although Cedric was suffering from heartbreak from another boy, he couldn't help notice how his and Rogers's bodies' fit perfectly together, or how close Rogers lips were to his ear. He had always missed what him and Roger had had for the past few years and couldn't help but get semi aroused at the contact. He pulled away slightly to stare into Roger's brilliant blue eyes.

"I don't understand why he would ever cheat on you." Roger said as he eyes looked at Cedric's lips for a split second.

"I always wanted you back." Cedric whispered onto Roger's lips as he closed the space in between them. Although their lips only touched for a brief second, and electric shock was sent through the both of them.

They jumped apart when they heard the train whistle.

"Damn. We're there." Roger said.

Cedric placed his lips onto Roger's once more and said, "Just wait. I can't wait to see how much better you've gotten since our last time."

* * *

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I hope you'all liked this chapter. I'll probably have the next one up by next week or so. I'm not really sure, because i have so much school work.

review to tell me what you thought!

xx georgie.


	16. Playing Games Under Tables

Roger and Cedric quickly exited the train and entered the first carriage available. They made sure to close the door so no one else would enter it. Once they felt the carriage moving, Cedric instantly straddled Roger on the seat.

He began to kiss him, making sure to put all of the aggression from his break up with Harry and all of the exhilaration from being with Roger again into the heated kiss. He moved his tongue over Roger's lips, who instantly opened his mouth to let Cedric explore. Roger moaned into the kiss and began to fight Cedric for the dominance of the kiss.

Cedric moved his mouth to Rogers strong jaw line sucking on every inch of smooth skin. He moved his hands to Roger's sharp hipbones, and lifted the sweater off of the toned stomach. He bit on Roger's slick collarbone.

"Fuck!" Roger yelled. Cedric looked into the boys eyes.

"What?" Cedric said seductively as he reattached himself to Roger's neck.

"We just went over a bump and bugger, my head hurts so bad."

"That wasn't the answer I was expecting." Cedric said as he latched back on to Roger's lips.

"Well don't get me wrong, you're excellent." Roger moaned in between kisses, as he moved his hand to Cedric's pants, teasing the bulge through the cloth.

The carriage suddenly stopped, which caused Cedric and Roger to be catapulted to the floor of the carriage.

"Bugger." Roger said, rubbing his head.

They both stood up and exited the carriage. Hogwarts looked beautiful, the towers were dark and dramatic, but had a welcoming feel from the glow of the lake.

"A home away from home." Roger said and Cedric laughed.

They both walked into the Great Hall, where half of the school was already seated and the first years were waiting nervously in line to be sorted. They walked over to the Hufflepuff table which was right next to the Gryffindor table.

Cedric and Roger walked to the side of the table to that they were facing Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I'm so hungry." Roger said as he put his head on the table.

Cedric's hand moved up on Roger's thigh, cause Roger to sit upright.

"I'm hungry for you." Cedric whispered into Roger's ear and then bit Roger's earlobe. His eyes turned to Harry's, who was watching the pair jealously.

Fred and George were walking past Harry when Harry grabbed Fred's hand and shot him a seductive look. He murmured some words, and Fred and George sat next to Harry. Harry began to whisper into Fred's ear. Fred nodded slowly and began to whisper back. C

edric moved his hand higher on Roger's thigh, closer to Roger's obvious erection. Harry began massage Fred's bulge through his pants. Cedric sat in shock. Harry withdrew his hand, knowing that he had won the game. Roger leaned in a kissed Cedric on the neck, not realizing that the 'game' was over.

"Eat up; you'll need your energy tonight." Cedric whispered into Roger's ear.

* * *

I was **really bored** when i wrote this. i hope it didn't turn out badly! thank you for the reviews on the last chapter.

xx georgie.


	17. Messy Bedsheets

After the feast was finished, Dumbledore called the attention of the students.

"Attention, Attention! Thank you. This year, Hogwarts will be hosting The Triwizard tournament, an ancient competition involving three schools, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. The competing schools will be arriving in one week. More detail will be discussed on the night of their arrival."

"On a different note, it is time for us to go to our dorms. If the prefects from each house would show the younger students to their houses. Schedules will be delivered tomorrow at breakfast. Night night!" Dumbledore finished, as he sat down with the rest of the teachers, and instantly began to converse with the professors surrounding him.

"Come on." Cedric said as he grabbed Roger's hand. The tall boys stood up and hurriedly left the hall walking hand in hand to their dormitories.

They both got onto Cedric's bed. Cedric couldn't help lusting over Roger's ass as the other boy pulled the curtains shut and Cedric pulled off his shoes and socks.

"Mmmm, Roger." Cedric moaned as he pulled the other boy on top of him, enjoying the extra weight.

"Mmmm, Cedric." Roger mimicked the other boy as he attached his mouth to the boy underneath him.

Cedric turned him over. Roger showed no objection to being on the bottom.

Cedric straddled Roger his hands roaming under his shirt.

"I think you have too many items of clothes on." Cedric said seductively.

"Agreed." Roger moaned feeling Cedric unbutton his shirt.

"And these shoes, what are they doing here?" Cedric said as he took off Roger's shoes.

Roger laughed.

"Socks, we don't need those."

"And this belt. This is useless." Cedric said, almost laughing at the lust in his voice.

"Pants? I think we'll leave those on." Cedric said brushing his hand against Roger's erection.

"No, please don't." Roger whispered, his bulge growing steadily.

"Well, I guess those can go." Cedric said, grinning as he pulled off Rogers corduroys. Cedric grinned to himself as he noticed Roger's tent-like boxers.

Cedric was surprised when Roger flipped him over; pulling off Cedric's t-shirt, his hands covering every inch of skin there was to cover. He kissed Cedric's neck, licking over the boys sweaty collarbones. He kissed his way down the rock hard abs, only pausing at the waistline.

Roger pulled himself up on to the point that he was eye to eye with Cedric.

"How bad do you want this?" He asked as Cedric wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Damn bad." Cedric moaned, kissing Roger's swollen lips.

Roger kissed Cedric's slick forehead and smiled at him reassuringly.

He began to unbutton Cedric's jeans, pulling them over the massive bulge. He pulled down Cedric's boxers with his teeth.

"My God." Roger whispered when he was Cedric's penis.

He began to pump, before taking Cedric into his mouth. He moved his mouth slowly making sure to cover the entire length before dragging his teeth over the other boy's length.

Cedric moaned Roger's name, as Roger licked at Cedric's swollen head which was dripping with pre-cum.

"Turn round." Roger commanded. Cedric obeyed. Roger licked his fingers before slowly entering 1, 2, 3 fingers into Cedric's opening. Cedric moaned into the pillow.

Roger withdrew his fingers, Cedric feeling a moment of emptiness before Roger entered Cedric, his long length going far. Cedric adjusted himself before moving against Roger. Both boys climaxed, Roger into Cedric, and Cedric onto the bedsheets.


	18. Pained Relizations

Cedric and Roger laid in Cedric's bed, their hearts beating fast, and their ragged breathing coming out even faster.

Roger lifted himself up onto his elbow and rolled over so that he was on his side. He stroked Cedric's cheek before running his fingers through his hair.

"Ced, we can't do this." Roger whispered. No matter how much it pained him to say it; he felt that he needed to have this conversation.

"Why not?" Cedric said, as he rolled onto his side also.

"Because. You like Harry. I saw the whole dinner table thing." Roger said as he began to slide his hand up Cedric's bicep.

"Oh come on Rog, I don't want to be with him. He's a bastard. He cheated on me." Cedric said as Roger rolled onto his back.

"He's stupid. He's young. You cheated on me, remember?" Roger whispered the last bit as unwanted tears came to his eyes.

"You mean that thing with Davies? Rog, I was confused. I was scared. I loved you; I didn't know what to do!" Cedric said as he put his hand onto Roger's face, stroking his cheek.

"That's the exact same thing Harry did." Roger said as he turned so that he wasn't facing Cedric.

"Roger. I love you, you know that right?" Cedric whispered onto Roger's neck before he kissed it.

"No you don't. You're just upset and hurt, the same way I was when you cheated. Give it a week, maybe a week and a half and Harry will be back in your arms." Roger said as a single tear rolled out of his eye.

Cedric turned Roger around to face him. Roger pushed his head into the pillow, wiping the tears off of his face. Cedric made Roger face him.

"Roger." Cedric choked out, his brilliant grey eyes sparkling with tears.

Roger pulled Cedric into a close hug, and whispered to him,

"I will always love you."

Cedric looked into Rogers face and kissed him.

* * *

AND SO ENDS THE CHEATING!

i know some of you might not of enjoyed this, or the whole harry/fred deal, but i promise you, cheatings over. now i'm going to focus the story on how the relationship gets sort of rocky over the tasks. The next chapter should be posted within a week.

xx georgie.


	19. Making Up and Making Out

thank you for all of the reviews!

you have no idea how much they mean to me. :)

_xx georgie_

**oh, and by the way, the whole roger thing, that wasn't Davies, it was a boy named Roger Ream that i merely made up..**

_

* * *

_

Harry walked down to the outer rim of the school the evening that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were arriving. He felt like a complete arse, he had cheated, which in return forced Cedric to cheat. Harry hadn't seen much of Cedric. There was one time when Cedric tried talking to him, but Harry ran off, having heard from one of the older Hufflepuffs that Cedric and Roger were together.

Cedric instantly caught Harry's eye as his long limbs stretched across the grass. He was walking with Roger Ream, his rumored boyfriend, and some other guys that Harry merely recognized as upperclassmen.

"Harry, quit mooning over him!" Hermione's voice shattered Harry's thoughts.

"Its obvious you want him back, just try talking to him!"

"Yeah mate," Ron said. "at least talk to him."

"I can't." Harry replied weakly as his eyes lingered on Cedric. "I screwed up."

"Why can't you tell us what you did?" Ron asked, his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

_Because I fucked your brother. And I don't feel like having you upchuck on me _Harry thought.

* * *

"And the champion of Hogwarts is" Dumbledore shouted, pausing as a piece of paper floated into his hands, "Cedric Diggory!" Dumbeldore said, obviously delighted with the goblet's choice.

Harry listened to Dumbledore begin to explain the rules, when another piece of paper flew out of the goblet. Dumbledore move swiftly to the goblet.

"Harry Potter" He muttered, obviously confused. "Harry Potter!" He yelled.

Hermione pushed Harry onto his feet and Harry had no choice but to walk by Dumbledore who was obviously enraged.

* * *

Listening to Dumbledore and the other Professors, Champions, and Headmasters discuss Harry's position infuriated him, so when Harry left the room he was set to go straight to his dorm and fall asleep.

"Harry." Cedric said softly, as he pulled on Harry's arm. Harry turned around, his anger getting the best of him.

"No, I didn't enter the tournament. No, I don't want this. No, I'm not happy that i cheated on you, and No, I'm not happy that you're with that Roger bloke." Harry half-yelled into Cedric's face, wishing that he could just be left alone.

Cedric looked at him for a long time, his expression blank.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered into the air before running down the hallway, but Cedric caught up with him.

"I've been trying to forget you. I've been trying to not think about you. Yet no matter what i do, my thoughts always go back to you! And I hate it Harry, because you're a lying, cheating bastard!" Cedric yelled into Harry's face, all of the tears he'd been holding back for the past week streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry!" Harry yelled as Cedric slumped against a wall, pressing his forehead to his knees, silently sobbing.

He felt Harry sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I hate myself for hurting you." Harry said as he ran his fingers through Cedric's hair.

"I know what i did can never be forgiven. I know that." Harry said as he pressed he head against the stone wall.

"And that's what i hate. Knowing that no matter what, I will always have cheated on you."

Cedric wiped his eyes on his pants and pressed his lips against Harry's.

"I hate the fact that i love you." Cedric whispered onto Harry's lips.

* * *

I'm so sorry i haven't been able to update!

i had major writers block, but i was able to come up with this short piece because it will help the next part of the storyline develop.

xx georgie.


	20. Kisses and Notes

**Ohmygod.**

**I'm so so so terribly sorry i haven't been updating recently.**

**With school, tennis, and social stuff, i honestly haven't had time. **

**But i can assure you that the chapters will keep on coming!**

**xx georige.

* * *

**

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Cedric said as he came up to Harry from behind and wrapped his muscular arms around him.

"Well, you're just so handsome. I figured I just couldn't go five more minutes without seeing your face so I figured I had to get you to meet me at the lake." Harry said as he turned around to face Cedric.

"Well, I don't think I got the nickname 'Pretty Boy' for nothing." Cedric said with a smile before capturing Harry's lips in a kiss. They kissed simply for a few minutes, just enjoying their newly rekindled romance.

"Oh, and by the way, if you think you're clever for inviting me here, I just feel the need to tell that the lake is so cliché. Do you really think there's a couple that hasn't kissed at the lake?" Cedric whispered on Harry's lips.

"You have no idea how hard it was to be away from you." Harry said as he burrowed his face into Cedric's neck.

"Oh, I think I might just be able to empathize." Cedric said as he kissed the top of Harry's forehead.

"But besides that," Harry said "The reason why I wanted you to meet me here was because I wanted to warn you about the first task." Harry said as he straightened up and looked Cedric in the eye, and he felt his knees buckle from the gaze that Cedric was eyeing him with.

"It's Dragons." Harry said simply. "And I think that you should start considering what you're going to do because I don't want you to get viciously torn to pieces by an angry dragon." Cedric looked amused at Harry's worrying, but instantly felt his own worry surface.

"Dragons, Harry? How are you sure?" Cedric said, his eyebrows knitted in worry.

"I saw them. But there is one for each of us, and Hagrid mentioned having to get a golden egg."

"Gods Harry." Cedric said as he thought of the possibilities of the way the task could end up. It was going to be dangerous, that was obvious, and he knew that himself or Harry could get hurt.

He pulled Harry back into his arms trying to comfort both himself and Harry.

* * *

The next evening Cedric and Harry met in the library. Much to both of their dismay, Hermione decided that she ought to help them with their research.

"Another book that is utterly useless." Cedric said as he finished skimming his seventh book on Dragons.

"This is hopeless." Harry said as he shut the book he'd been looking at.

"Will you boys just keep on reading?" Hermione said without raising her eyes from the book she was reading. "This is the best library in the entire magical world, there has to be something."

Cedric and Harry both looked at each other and smiled. Harry rolled his eyes. Cedric smiled again and then pulled open another book.

Harry's hand grabbed Cedric under the table and slid a piece of paper into it.

_Do you want to ditch this and go somewhere else?_

Cedric didn't even have to consider his answer.

_Do you have any place in mind?_

He wrote back and handed the paper to Harry.

"Hermione, I really can't do this anymore. I'm going to bed." Harry said as he stretched his long toned arms above his head.

He reached over and kissed Cedric on the lips.

Cedric and Hermione sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Well, thanks for the help Hermione, but I guess I'll be going to bed also." Cedric said as he gathered his stuff and sat up.

Hermione just nodded, obviously to absorbed in her reading to make a better response.

Cedric walked away as Hermione laughed silently, happy because the boys were so obviously in love and back together

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I know it was short.**

**I should be posting the next chapter soon.**

**xx georgie.**


End file.
